Down The Aisle
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Right as Brittany walked down the aisle, on her way to get married, she began to recount a time when she doubted Simon's feelings for her. It was both a silly and humorous moment in her life though she found it important as she presented herself to the priest while standing next to her husband-to-be. Genre: Romance, Slice of Life, Comedy. Rated K (due to its sweetness).


**Down The Aisle**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Today, I found bliss to be an inadequate term to describe the feelings I have as I walked down the aisle. To think, I would be walking forth blinded by the delightful white hue veil. I could barely retrain myself from smiling as I looked at the friends and family that decided to arrive to our special day through a gap between me and the delicate blanket. And to think, I actually doubted his love.

Back when we were still in high school, things became difficult when we both decided to build on our resume. We would participate in a multitude of clubs and events that we barely had any time to ourselves. Any moment we had together, I cherished profoundly. No matter how stressful things got, as long as I could see Simon, I could manage the workload. He was my fuel that managed to recharge my batteries as we partake in our intimate activities.

That was until Simon Seville decided to get a part-time job. Our precious weekends we had, were gone. I approached him and begged him to reconsider. Why on earth would he seek employment when he had a well stable household; disregarding the annoying Alvin in the equation. His father made an honest living and they had enough to not worry about any monetary issues. He shook his head as he insisted to keep his job and hours.

Our time together became densely compressed because of how little we had. What began as little became even smaller as something new sprouted within me. Frustration. It wasn't the same as when I failed to understand something about my homework. No. That annoyance I had was, minuscule compared to the anger ticks throbbing on my forehead. I began to rationalize his actions as I did my own investigation.

He began work at an ice-cream parlor, where he performed the tasks of co-cashier. I made any attempts to find reasons (if any) to convince myself, and more importantly Simon, that working there was a mistake. It took no time for me to find my biggest concern, Elizabeth Moore. She was a decent girl, working there to support her family. She was both a patient and considerate girl that made sure to smile with each customer she presented a snow cone to. I found it sickening as she gave me her facial gift while giving me my single strawberry cone. Her smile left me feeling both appreciated and sickened at the same time.

My anger only grew when I found them talking with each other. Whatever they were discussing, it was a pleasant conversation that brought series of laughter among those two. _What could they be talking about?_ Did it have something to do with me? With the two of us? Was she a confidant to pour his complaints to? If so, was he complaining about me?

That would explain the sudden distance between us as he prioritized his employment over me. He was far too concern of his attendance there to be simply punctual. Before I knew it, my mind began to perform a leap across two cliffs. Admittedly, it was a huge leap as I began to rationalize that Simon may actually like this Elizabeth Moore. Enough was enough.

I remembered the poor fate of my beloved snowy treat as I threw it in the trash. My appetite was vanquished by the sight of those two. The sharp blade could be felt in my chest as I stormed out. Simon made sure his team ran smoothly before the end of his shift. By the end of the third week, I gathered enough information and asked Simon a moment of his time. I appeared before him unexpectedly in his abode while his brothers were asleep.

We only lived a short walk away, as I tapped on his window. I'm glad there was a perfectly stable tree by his glass entrance. I did my best to smile when he saw him before letting me in.

"Brittany? What are you doing here so late?" He asked as he assisted me in. "Is everything alright?" He asked. His eyes cast their concern over me, but I found them inexcusably late. I did nothing to remove my sweater as I took off my shoes.

"Yes…" I began before shaking my head. "No." I said firmly. "Everything is not alright." I needed to understand him, just as he needed to understand me. "Why did you get a job? Don't you realize that we barely get to see each other now? I had to come here late at night, just so I could talk to you Simon."

He was surprised. He drew me in close as he wrapped his arms around me. I enjoyed the warm feeling, but I still required an explanation. Poking my head out of his embrace, I spoke.

"Please tell me why you started working at Reggie's Ice-Cream Parlor?" I asked once again. Simon let out a sigh. It was clear that he would rather not answer that question. I was going to ask if it had anything to do with Elizabeth Moore, but before I could, he had beaten me to it.

"I was hoping to surprise you when I got enough. I'm still a few weeks short in getting it." He said as he dropped to his bed. He patted the space next to him as I took my seat. "Brittany, I know times are hard for the both of us. You really mean everything to me, more than anything I could visualize. I wanted to show you in some earthy material matter that you indeed matter to me completely." His face became soaked in pink tints. "I'm really not so good with this."

I smiled and giggled. Of course Simon would be doing his best for me. That was very much like him. "You're doing a good job so far. Keep going." I beckoned as I waited. My legs were crossed, hands on his mattress bed as I stared into his eyes.

"Brittany… I love you." He began. I thought for sure he would bestow a kiss, but he continued. "When I earned enough money, my own hard-earned cash, I would go straight to you and with your hand…" He lifted one of my hands and I felt his fingers rubbing my knuckle. "I will ask you a very important question." I could tell he emphasized the "very".

He looked so marvelous as he had all of his attention on me. This was what I wanted from the absence that went on for weeks. "What?" I asked as I struggled to maintain eye contact with his. I was too embarrassed as my body wanted to retract away to rid itself of the self-conscious. Remembering how hard I had to steel myself into keeping my eyes on him, I waited to hear that fateful line.

"Would you marry me Brittany? And make me the happiest man alive?"

Years went by, and I couldn't believe the amount of time we spent. That night solidified what we had and will become. I pounced as I found myself on top of him. My joy was evident as I smothered him in many light kisses. How fortunate was I? Simon was looking into the future as should I. I almost felt sorry for Simon since we stayed all night kissing and talking. I should also feel sorry for Elizabeth for harboring any resentment against her, but she simply kept her distance within intimate lines. My lines. Even if she was unaware of my feelings for her, I found no reason to apologize or be remorseful.

I did my first step that night as I happily accepted his proposal; even without the ring. It wasn't until a few months into our final year that Simon actually gave me the ring. He wanted to keep it as a surprise to make up for revealing his intention early on. I didn't mind. We were already meant to be as I continued to strive in what I did best.

I stood beside my groom and soon-to-be husband. He smiled at me as we stood before the priest. Our arms were linked as we waited to give our answers.

"I do." "I do."

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Story**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I was going to write this story during the summer, but I lost track of time. Time is definitely an allusive creature, but I managed to finish the story to my liking. As always, hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review. -sorrowXdarkness**


End file.
